The last thing I heard
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Continuation of vgb1068 story "The last thing I heard." All credits belong to them. After Ezra has woken up things on the Ghost crew return to normal. But when a new enemy arises will the Ghost crew sacrifice for there youngest member? Or will he sacrifice for them?
1. Important!

**Hey guys I'm back and so excited to say I will be continuing vbg1068's story "The Last Thing I Heard." Guys this whole thing would not be possible without vbg1068 incredible ideas. They're stories are amazing and they are one of the many authors that inspired me to start writing. This continuation will be like a brother and sister fun and we will definitely get the rest of the crew in here. I know I don't usually write family bonding but you have to try things to know if you like them. But once again thank you vbg1968 for allowing me to continue. I don't own this story they do so all credit is going to go to them. Chpt 1 should be out tonight or tomorrow. Love ya all. Azulablue out :)**


	2. Chapter 1 convinced

**Hey guys I'm so excited to be here with "The Last Thing I Heard" vbg1068's story. All credit goes to them for the amazing idea and guys lets get to it!**

**In ghost cockpit**

Ezra had awoken and the crew was overjoyed. Even Chopper was happy. Hera and Kanan constantly smothered him when he was in the med-bay and Zeb would sit with him when he was alone. Sabine spent a lot of more time with him and their relationship grew. She would tell him mandolorian tales and teach him some of the songs her sister taught her. Since his leg was broken he was force to stay in the med-bay so technically he had to listen to her, but he didn't mind. They had become closer and they were happy about that.

So when Ezra finally healed up everyone was happy they could get back on their precious and important missions. They would be grabbing some Intel in a high imperial class building. The Intel would hopefully tell him where a kyber crystal shipment was heading. It should be easy Zeb, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra would get to the Intel room blow off the door head down a hallway and get out. They were convinced everything would be fine. But being convinced wouldn't save them.


	3. Chapter 2 Should he be worried?

**Hey guys I'm back with vbg1068's incredible story "The Last Thing I Heard." Super excited for this chpt and I** **hope y'all like it. **

**In cockpit 8:07 pm Mission prep**

**T**he crew was prepping for the mission to come. Kanan had asked Sabine for two bombs big enough to blow off the hangar door. If they needed a quick escape that would be they're only option. She had been up that night before testing some new bombs, luckily with paint. So when a giant bam from her room woke the whole crew up they had figured out she was done. She walked out of the room slowly covered in Purple and red paint and handed a bomb the size of her hand to him. He tried not to laugh when he said "you always did appreciate color." She gave him a death glare to remember and wiped paint off of herself as she walked away. She stopped at her door and said "At Least I made it one bomb and you get to throw it or I might have missed on purpose." He turned away laughing and walked away happily with the bomb and the rest of the crew went back to sleep.

kanan thought back about that as he sat in the phantom and smiled to himself. They were flying to the mission site and Kanan took the free time to meditate. He sat down on the seat and crossed his arms. He sensed something, like a vision was coming on. He was right of course and images clashed before him. He saw smoke and heard storm troopers books against metal. He opened his eyes and everyone was staring at him. "Are you alright love?" Hera asked. "Yea just had a vision let's be extra careful tonight." Kanan said. The crew nodded and looked at him a little fearful. He looked away realizing he probably just scared them have to death. "Okay pulling up on the building." Hera said. The crew looked out the window at the humongous building in front of them. It had to have 20 floors. "The plans changed that's way to big for us to go together. Zeb and me will head in through the left hallway and Ezra and Sabine take the right."

"Woah, woah, woah mate you just said it'll be dangerous shouldn't one of us go with them." Zeb said. "It's fine Zeb Ezra and Sabine can handle themselves." Hera said back. Kanan looked to Hera and then to the two teens. He was worried but he kept his mouth shut, there really was no point in fighting Hera. She dropped them off a bit away from the building and they snuck up behind the guards. Zeb grabbed there two heads and banged them together. "Agh feels so good, my hands were getting a bit tense." He said laughing. Kanan just chuckled and nodded to Sabine. Ezra and her took of running in the other direction. Zeb said "are you sure they'll be alright?" Kanan looked to him and said "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4 Everything Changes Now

**Guys I just wrote a super long chapter and i just lost it all. Man I thought it was good to. Anyway here we go. Again**

**With Kallus and Tarkin**

"Sir the rebels have entered the building and are heading for the Intel room." Kallus said. Tarkin turned around and headed to the security cameras. He pointed his hand to the camera showing Ezra and Sabine. "There we know the younglings have no information so kill them. Hit the rebels where it hurts, there future." Tarkin said. Kallus had an evil smile across his face. He knew just the way to get them.

**With Ezra and Sabine**

**The** two teens ran through the never ending hallways. They didn't find anything and every door led to more doors. "I'm really getting tired of this." Sabine said. "You and me both." Ezra said back. They had run into a few stormtroopers which was strange. Also the alarms hadn't gone off. "Wait, wait something's wrong." Ezra said. He put his hand up and they both came to a slow. Something was wrong and he knew it. They continued walking slowly down the hallway. But the next few seconds changed everything. Before they knew it a wall slid down before them and they were stuck. No one could save them because no one knew. They looked to eachother and the door. Then started to shout.

**I know, I know short. But I'm building suspense. Okay next chapter we go deep into the feels. Love ya all, AzulaBlue out.**


	5. Chapter 5 The end for one

**Hey guys I'm back with vbg1068s story "The Last Thing I Heard" I know I know you're probably all like "but you always post one day after another." You're right I do but today you guys get a double feature-hopefully. Anyway here we go. **

**With Kanan and Zeb**

Kanan stopped running and put his hand to his head. His head was pounding and he felt pain everywhere. He fell to the floor and Zeb ran to him. "Boss what's wrong?" He asked worryingly. But Kanan couldn't answer. A vision flew across his mind and he saw Sabine choking and Ezra standing above her. They were both shouting and banging in the door. "Ezra and Sabine th-they're in danger. We have to get to them now!" He yelled trying to shout over the alarms. Quickly he stood up and began running. Zeb chased after him. He had to get them, or else they were doomed for sure.

**With Ezra and Sabine**

The two stared at the door and then in unison started to bang on it. They screamed at the top of their lungs. Ezra tried to use his lightsaber to cut it, but it just got him electrocuted. "It's electronic there's no way out unless we are on the other side." She yelled. "It's okay Kanan will find us and besides its just a room, no real danger." Ezra said back. As soon as he looked away, almost on cue a cloud of smoke entered the room. "Umm Sabine what's that?" He asked. She turned his way and saw the smoke. "Move, move get away its poison." She yelled. He ducked and ran to the corner of the room.

The two stood in the corner as more of the fog entered the room. "Wh-what do we do? We're both gonna die here." Ezra said sitting down. "Not both of us." Sabine said back. She crawled over to where he was and took off her helmet. She fiddled for a minute before pulling something that look like a medical mask. Here put this on it'll slow down the process of the poison entering your body." She said. "What about you?" Ezra asked holding the mask. "Well I'll just have to hope the force is with me." She said back. "Woah No No here you take it. You'll die without it." Ezra yelled. She looked him in the eyes "Ezra the galaxy needs you. You're gonna make a difference. You and Kanan you to are gonna save everyone. Me, nobody needs me. This isn't the end of the chapter, believe me it isn't and if we live to see tomorrow We can look back and see how tough we are." She said smiling.

Ezra looked away with guilt in his eyes. He shouldn't be doing this he should give her the mask. But she was right, he was the last of the Jedi and they couldn't lose anymore. He looked back to her and she looked at him. He turned his head to the door. It was quite some time before he looked back at Sabine and saw her eyes were closed. He tried to move but he couldn't, he was just so tired. His head rolled to the side and he could've swore he saw two figures moving towards him. It looked just like Kanan, Kanan! He pushed the control button and ran into the room.

**With kanan and Zeb**

The two ran down the hallways and Kanan used the force to guide him. Every step he felt Ezra's signature dying. He couldnt feel Sabine's and that worried him. He had to find them. They turned a corner and ran down a long hallway that was a dead end. But he could feel Ezra right behind the wall. "That's its!" He yelled. He cut his light saber into the strange control panel and the door blew open. He looked around the room and spotted the teens. He noticed the strange fog and knew it couldn't be good. Ezra was sitting up in the corner and Sabine was on the floor. Kanan lifted her up bridal style and Zeb grabbed Ezra. He could now feel Sabine's force signature and it was very very little. Ezra' was slowly fading. He knew if he didn't get them out soon they would fade from reality.

**Wooh it's getting all emotional in here. The feels. Are you guys feeling it? Love ya all, AzulaBlue out.**


	6. Chapter 6 She would hate herself

**I said double feature! Anyway it's a little late because I just saw the Avengers which was amazing! Anyway here we go. Before we start lets get ready for the feels. Take a deep breath alright let's go.**

**With Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra**

**"**Hera we need a pick up meet us a-at the West entrance." Kanan yelled into the com. He knew this was dangerous since it was a two story drop and he and Zeb were carrying two teens. "Kanan what's going on? Also love there's a giant window and a two story drop in your way." Heard said. "The plans changed Ezra and Sabine are hurt seriously and all other exits are blocked." Kanan said back. "Alright I'm coming in." Hera said. Kanan and Zeb ran down the halls. He looked at Zeb then to Ezra and Sabine. Both of their faces were deathly white. He was running out of time very quickly.

He made a right turn and saw his target. A giant window that would leave to the two story drop. "Get ready!" He yelled back to Zeb. Before he hit the window he jumped out and put his left leg out. His foot hit the window and he fell himself fall through the air. For a moment he felt calm, like nothing had happened. But like everything it ended and the rushed continued. "Kanan I'm coming round." Hera said into the com. They ran some more until they spotted Hera. They were a good time away from the building and it was strange that the troopers hadn't come after them. That's when it hit Kanan like a speeder. They knew all along that they were coming.

They had to or how else would they be able to tell where the teens where going. Hera said she knocked out the cameras. Unless she didn't. What was the chance that the one time they mess up, it almost kills two of them. Hera opened the lift and Kanan ran into the Phantom with Zeb. He pulled down the seats and layed Sabine down on them. He looked over to Ezra with worried eyes. He realized the two teens haven't moved since they got on the ship. Hera jumped up and Kanan took the wheel. "What happened?" She said. "They were poisoned, the Empire must have known we were coming." Kanan said back. She leaned over Ezra and took off his mask.

"This was part of her helmet she must have gave it to him." Hera said. "She sacrificed for a bigger cause." Kanan said looking back. Hera pushed the girls hair back and felt a sense of pride and guilt. She thought them to sacrifice for each other. They listened to her and that's what made her proud. But she would hate herself if one of them died over this, like she brought it on to them. But she couldn't think of that not now. They were hurt and they needed her.

**Hey guys so I told some of you this would be the last chapter and well surprise! Yay! One more and then the epilouge. Love ya all. May the Fourth and the force be with you. AzulaBlue out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Awake?

**So you guys are probably all like "where's separated but close?" Well I'll tell ya. I'm finishing this story up :( and I'm gonna do separated but close after this! Thanks for all the support guys anyway here we go.**

**In Med-Bay**

Hera and Kanan had treated the two teens and they both were unconscious on the med-bay. Sabine was definitely more sick than Ezra. They both suffered from poisoning but Sabine had taken it worst. Hera and Kanan now sat at their sides while Zeb had a well earned nap. Hera had told Kanan to rest but he refused to leave them. Hera pushed back Ezra's hair, only for it to fall back into place. "She looked over to Kanan and said "Love your not gonna have any fingernails left if you keeping biting them." He looked at his hand and pulled it away from his face. He took a seat next to Ezra and looked to Hera "I can't help but feel this is my fault, I mean Hera we both two teenagers into a war." Kanan said. "No, we didn't. They l could have said no, but they didn't. They wanted to fight. They wanted justice for the universe." Hera said back.

"You got that right." Ezra said. Hera jumped up and practically trampled him. "Can't breath." Ezra said. "Oh sorry, sorry." She said back. She smiled at him and Ezra immediately felt better. She stepped aside and showed Kanan and Ezra smiled to him. "You know kid wedidn't know if you two would get out of there." Kanan said. "How is she?" Ezra asked looking to Sabine. "She should be fine so don't worry." Hera said. "Hera is so positive it's killing me." Sabine said sounding tired. Hera did the same to Sabine but she didn't say a word, but returned the hug. "But if she wasn't who would be?" ezra said. "Hey kid." Sabine said. "Hey. You know if it wasn't for you I probably be dead." Ezra said. "I said I would die to protect you and I meant it."

**Alright you guys that's it! Next chapter we'll do a quick epilouge. Love ya all! Shoutout to vbg1068 for the amazing idea for this story and just for all of their support. This wouldn't be possible without them. Until next time, AzulaBlue out**


	8. Chapter 8 Is the end really the end?

**I'm back with *sniffles* the last chapter of the last thing I heard. This is an epilouge and I'm so happy with all the support this series has been getting. This'll be a short one anyway here we go.**

**On the ghost**

After everything had died down a lot had gone back to normal. Sabine and Ezra had been left with some effects from the poison. Sabine had trouble walking and Ezra wasn't as strong as he used to be. The two spirits never died though. They often joked about their troubles with eachother. They were best friends again and they were happy. Isn't that all that mattered? So when Sabine was sitting on the roof of the ghost one night and heard Ezra come up behind her she smiled to herself. "How'd you get up here thought those legs of yours all messed up." He said smiling. "Hey at least I can lift a blaster without shaking. Which would explain while you missed that trooper by a mile the other day." She said back laughing.

He sat down beside her. "Thank you for saving me, it a means a lot." He said. "I told you kid we would all give anything for you, you're family." Sabine said smiling back. Ezra paused for a moment before saying "Family is a good thing to have."

**I know short, but it was just to tie everything together. You guys are the best ya know that? Like everday I get comments like "Thanks so much for writing!" And I should be thanking you. Without you guys there would be no story. I also wanna thank vbg1068 for starting this story and letting me continue. It means the world and this story wouldn't be where it is today without her. I also want to thank her for inspiring me to write, because when I first clicked on this website I read her story first. I know that you guys loved this story and a lot of you will miss it, but maybe the end isn't the end?**

**P.S hint, hint**


End file.
